The 4th Great Ninja War
by Haso-son-of-Hades
Summary: With the Leaf in ruins and controlled by unknown enemies Naruto must team up with one of these enemies to destroy the threat. Will they survive or will they die in the attempt to try?
1. Chapter 1

The 4th Great Ninja War

"Jeez Jiryia! Why are we doing this again?" Naruto said.

"To build up your strength for the final part of your training. replied Jiryia.

"Fine"

3 weeks later

'Where is that item jiryia wanted me to he wouldve told me where to find it!!!!!!'

NAruto ran through the woods looking for the plant jiryia wanted and finally after 3 hours of searching he found it. He ran to Jiryia as quickly as he could, but when he got there jiryia dragged him towards the hidden leaf village.

"Now what are we doing?" asked naruto.

"The village is under attack!"

"by who?"

"all we know is that they arent ninja and have odd weapons."

About 3:00 am

Naruto and jiryia finallly reached the village to find it under attack and in ruins.

"Quick find Tsunade!!!!"

"Okay jiryia."NAruto ran off towards the hokages mansion only to find the guards dead. he quickly ran to Tsunades office finding it destroyed with no sign of Tsunade. The Leaf Village has been lost.

* * *

So how was it im srry but this is my first story so ya it may not be that good.

Any suggestions any? plz i could use all the help i could get. ull find out who took over the leaf next ch.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on we need to get out of here!!!!!!" Iruka yelled to the remaining ninjas.

" No! IM NOT GOING TO LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as his clones would keep getting shoot.

"NARUTO DONT BE AN IDIOT!!!!!!"

"GAH FINE!!!!!"

As the remaining Leaf Ninja evacuated the village Naruto decided to go see Gaara for help.

* * *

"Kazekage, someone is here to see you it is a leaf ninja."

" Let the ninja in i sense it is him." gaara replied.

" Gaara!"Naruto yelled as he rushed in,"The Leaf Village has been taken over and we have thin forces. Could you help us?"

" Isnt Tsunade alive still" Gaara asked.

"N-No, she was killed." Naruto answered.

"hmmm than this enemy must be strong. I dont think we have enough men to fight this enemy." said Gaara

"Well we still have our demons, Gumbunta, ummmmm that one slug thing, and all the remaining ninja."

"True but if they could beat Tsunade they could take most of us down."

"Couldnt u get the Sands allies to help also?"

We could but that may take monthes to persuade them to a Sand Ninja would rush into the room he would say," Kazekage, sir, an unknown enemy has breached the gates wat should we do?"

"Gaara, call a retreat to the closest allied village those are the same people who invaded the leaf!"

Do as he said" Gaara answered.

As everyone in the village retreated, they saw strange bird-like things dropping bombs on the village.

"Could this be the end?' thought Gaara.

* * *

Are we there yet" asked Naruto

NO NARUTO!"replied Sakura"stop asking every five fucking minutes!!!!!"

Sakura quiet we are being watched"Gaara said.

Hey Ino i bet you some Sand ninjas are gonna get killed soon."said shikamaru.

O ur on!ill give u 5 bucks for each one killed!"replied ino

ok"Sakura said as they would see 12 Sand ninjas get their heads blown off.

DAMN IT!!!!!"ino yelled handing shikamaru $60

O COME THE FUCK ON WHERE THE HELL HAVENT THESE BITCHES ALREADY BEEN!!!!!!!!"yelled Naruto

RUN!!!!!!!!!"yelled gaara

* * *

Ok heres the list of people who are alive: naruto, gaara, sakura, ino, temari, kankuro, shikamaru, shino, kakashi, kurenai, and iruka

the others just werent mentioned cuz im to lazy to put in side conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

Haso Chukiya's P.O.V.

"Let's move men" He said

we had been fighting for days not knowing wether we would survive this war when suddenly the gunfire stopped. We all had hoped it was done when out of nowhere cam an oddly dressed man wearing a headband.

"open fire!" my commanding officer yelled so i was told i fired at the man next thing you know people are attacking us from everywhere.

We raided the town to find an army amubshing us but odd thing was they didnt have guns they had throwing knives and wearing using things i think were called jutsus. We finally found the head building and slaughtered the guards. RAn to the main office yet no matter what we threw at their leader it wouldnt work so we finnally led her outside and had our air support kill her. This was the beginning of the largest massacre ever.

* * *

Days later we raided the next major city it had weaker defenses than the one before i recognized one fellow wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. I knew somehow that our paths would cross again someday.

threes days later i was assigned to guard the surronding deserts sniped 12 Sand ninja as they call them and sure as hell i saw that kid again.


End file.
